If Under Fell, If Over Leaped
by AttractiveOverlander
Summary: psh, this is my first fanfic, i'm not really sure where i'm going with it...
1. The Discovery

The New Warrior

"Luxa, wait, Luxa! Don't go! Ares, tell her to stop. Ares, get Aurora, please, Ares, do something. Luxa stop!" Gregor tossed and turned in his bed, nightmarish pictures passing behind his eyelids. Usually someone came to wake him up, but not this time, not now, not now that he was on his own.

When Gregor awoke the next morning, he made himself a egg burrito. "Man, I sure wish I had some more money," he thought to himself. Gregor went back to his full size room now with a bed, a dresser, a T.V., a nightstand, and a bean bag, and got dressed for work. He pulled on a white polo and jeans with his new Converse, grabbed his wallet and walked out the door. When Gregor got to his car, his old, beat up, Jetta, he turned around to make sure his backpack was in the backseat. Gregor never went anywhere without being prepared, Gregor kept a backpack full of things that he may need in the Underland. numerous flashlights, food, a knife, duct tape, batteries, matches, water, and ChapStick were the basics. Recently Gregor had became a ChapStick fanatic, ever since his recent girlfriend, Melanie, had told him that his lips were always chapped. He was never a fan of Melanie, honestly he was kind of using her, she was popular, and gorgeous, and he just wanted to work his way up the social ladder during his senior year. He moved out during the summer, after his grandmother passed away. He didn't exactly move out, he moved a floor below his parents and Lizzie and Boots- who now called herself Meg. He figured he didn't need to be in the way of everyone anymore, and besides, his room was way too small to accommodate him anyways. Big changes were being brought to Gregor, between the girlfriend, the new apartment, the new job, the car, but things were still the same, mostly the way he felt about Luxa.

"Greg, you're late!" Gregor's boss yelled at him, "grab your vest and hurry up!"

Gregor liked the way everyone recently had been calling him Greg, he didn't think it was that bad honestly, he even kind of wished he would have changed it sooner, like back in 3rd grade, but now, it seemed only Luxa and his family called him Gregor, and he liked that, he thought it was nice how only the people he truly cared about called him that, something of a personal sort.

Gregor grabbed his vest and prepared himself for another eight hour shift at Albertson's.

* * *

><p>On the ride home Gregor decided to go to the candy store to get Lizzie and Boots something special given it was Grandma's birthday tomorrow. Gregor missed her, but he accepted her death, she would be 87 tomorrow, her time had came he figured. At the candy store Gregor bought Lizzie a stuffed owl and a king-sized chocolate bar, and Boots a giraffe and some Starburst. As he was leaving the store, he noticed the giant rock that was an entrance to the Underland was glowing, as if someone had broke a glo-stick and wiped all the remains onto the rock. Gregor ran back to his car, tossed his new presents into the trunk, grabbed his backpack and ran to the rock. As Gregor got to the rock he realized that something was caught in the rock, he used his cell phone as a flashlight and looked at whatever was caught, it looked like it was clothing-spun from spinner silk-a shiner wing, gnawer whiskers, and blood. Gregor tried to grasp how this happened, he couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. Either way, he pushed the rock away to reveal the entrance, praising himself for joining a gym to prepare for track, because the rock would've been impossible to move otherwise. Gregor stepped down into the opening and started descending the stairs, wary of his surroundings. With every step Gregor could feel an unusual coldness emitting from the Underland.<p> 


	2. The Return of Stellovet

"Overlander... how very nice to see you." Gregor had reached the bottom of the stairs and had taken a total of thirteen steps into the Underland when he heard a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. How very unlucky was the number thirteen indeed. Gregor slowly turned around as if hoping he was wrong. He wasn't.

"Hello Stellovet," Gregor managed a smile, although how, was beyond him, "I thought you were supposed to be locked up at the Fount."

"Goodness no, I escaped from there ages ago." For the first time Gregor noticed two gnawers behind her, standing in the shadows, their eyes reflecting Gregor's flashlight.

"Hmmm, Luxa never mentioned any of this in the notes," Gregor thought of all the notes Gregor and Luxa have been sending back and forth, nothing was mentioned of Stellovet, mostly she had been updating him on how it was going being both a queen and Ripred's newfound bond.

"Oh, it seems you and the queens have been keeping in touch? I guess that would be inevitable, how did these conversations go, 'Oh Gregor, my love, how are you? I miss you, I can't seem to hold the entire Underland up without you, please come back, I need you.'" It made Gregor sick that Stellovet actually sounded like Luxa, but the words themselves sounded like something his mother always teased him about in regards to the notes.

"Mmmhhhmmm, that's exactly how the conversations have gone actually, which is probably why you haven't come up yet, actually, you probably never would considering how _no one seems to care about you anymore_," Gregor added an extra harshness to those last words, and he was surprised at how bold he sounded.

"And, it seems no one seems to care about our precious little Warrior anymore either," Stellovet said teasingly, making a hidden signal that obviously was meant for the gnawers because they started stealthily making their way towards Gregor.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's been about fifteen minutes and still no one has come to rescue you, well, I suppose no one's going to come anyways, so I think I shall kill you know." Stellovet pulled a dagger from her clothing and, just like the gnawers, started slowly advancing on Gregor.


	3. Running like the River

Gregor looked around, he needed something to save him, and he had nothing, he was as useless as a white crayon. Then he remembered the knife in his backpack. He knew there was no way of getting to it before Stellovet or the gnawers realized, but still he tried, he slowly went to reach for the knife.

"Warrior, no need to be bold, if you turn off the light then sure, I won't be able to see, but you won't either, and the gnawers can see in the dark." Stellovet said. Stellovet had it all wrong! Oh this was great! Because he _could _see in the dark. Just before his finger was about to switch the flashlight off, he saw a familiar grey pelt and heard an even more familiar voice.

"Gregor, now!" Gregor did as the voice said and his echolocation kicked in. *click* he could see three large gnawers, but one much bigger, and obviously a better fighter than the other two, because, within seconds, one of the smaller gnawers, obviously one of Stellovet's, had fallen, and the second one was being beaten up. *click* Gregor remembered he still had Stellovet to worry about; she was off to his left, her hands on the wall trying to get her bearings. Gregor quickly grabbed the knife out of his backpack, ran over to where Stellovet was and neatly sliced off her hand with the dagger in it, a shriek of pain escaped from her. *click* Gregor found the dagger, grabbed it and quickly ran away from Stellovet, taken back to what he just did.

"Ripred! Let's go!" Gregor yelled. *click* He ran towards the gnawer and jumped on his back in one swift hop. Ripred ran like the river down the twisting tunnels and finally came to a clearing where he abruptly stopped and managed to throw Gregor over his head, like when you clutch only the front brake of your bike and go flying over the handle bars.

"What the hell was that for?" Gregor said, rubbing his head and standing up. He realized he cut his shin open with Stellovet's dagger while he was flailing through the air.

"I could easily ask the same question," Ripred replied. He walked around Gregor in a slow circle, live a vulture. "What are you doing here?"

"Just take me to Regalia so I can tell you and Luxa in the same breath." Gregor replied, getting up and walking towards the tunnel that would lead him to Regalia.

"God damned, you are one stubborn warrior aren't' you?"

"C'mon Ripred, calm down okay? I came down to investigate." Ripred ran ahead of Gregor and laid down, his enormous body taking up the entire tunnel.

"Oh, is that food I smell?" Ripred asked, his nose turning up. "Did the wonderful code breaker, Lizzie give you something to give me?"

Gregor forgot about the candy he bought for Lizze and Boots, he took it out of his backpack, gave him the chocolate then hopped on his back. Ripred took about two seconds to engulf the chocolate then took off running towards Regalia. Taking Gregor towards Luxa…


End file.
